For Tris
by justacityfangirl
Summary: My version of the Allegiant epilogue with new characters from favorite5's "Divergent Fanfic". Allegiant spoilers. Dedicated to Beatrice Prior.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! This is an epilogue to Allegiant that I came up with. There will be some unfamiliar characters that come from favorite5's story 'Divergent Fanfic'. One of the characters plays a dynamic part in the one-shot. **

**Her name is Carol, and she was very close to Tris after she transferred from Amity and Tris and Four were her trainers. She sings, and is amazing at it. She's dating Chris, a Candor transfer.**

**I hope you like it, though, it's very sad.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, never, not a chance.**

…**.**

**-Carol's POV-**

"_Carol," Cara tells me, "Tris is gone."_

How?

How could God take her away from me?

She was my older sister.

How the _heck _did this happen?

I collapse into sobs onto my bedroom floor for what seems like the billionth time.

"No!" I say between sobs. "She can't be gone! She was supposed to see me get married and have children with me and grow old with me!"

Then, I point to the sky.

"It's all _your _fault! _You_ took her away from me! Why?"

Then I cry even harder.

"It's not fair! Why her? Why not me?"

I start pounding my fists on the ground with the force of a bear.

"NO, NO, NO, NO!" I say between sobs as my fist makes contact with the black carpet.

"IT'S NOT FAIR!"

Then I feel strong arms wrap around my waist.

_Chris._

I know his touch better than anyone else's.

"It's okay sweetie, it's okay."

But I only sob harder.

"I'm right here honey, it'll be okay, I promise, okay?"

I grab a hold of his shirt and sob harder into it while he gently rubs my back.

"It'll get better, I promise. Please honey, we have to go, her funeral is starting soon."

I look up at him and see he's elegantly dressed in a black tux.

I just have a black dress and heels on, nothing special.

"You look beautiful." He whispers to me.

I give him a weak smile and he helps me up.

"I'm excited to hear the song you're going to sing."

I nodded. I have no energy to talk.

_How am I going to sing?_

I picked the song out especially for her. It's a really old song but it reminded me of her.

_Do it for Tris, Carol. For Tris._

I grab his hand as we head to the pit where Four is standing with Christina and the others.

Four looks like he's seen a ghost.

Honestly, Christina doesn't look any better.

Will is trying to smile while he holds Christina, but I know he's heartbroken.

Immediately, I let go of Chris' hand and tap her shoulder.

She turns to me and immediately hugs me, and we cry together, for the loss of our best friend.

Christina and I have confided in each other to make sure we stay strong in front of Four, which is most important, but at this moment, it seems like it all went to waste.

Chris is talking to Four who managed to smile, even if his eyes look glassy.

Chris, Four, and Will have become close to brothers, it's sweet to watch them.

Chris whispers something to him and he immediately starts crying into Chris' shoulder.

_It's heart breaking._

Chris lets him cry. Four really needs it; he lost the love of his life. I'm glad Chris is helping him through it.

Soon, the funeral starts.

For the first time, the pit is completely quiet.

Eric doesn't even give his speech; Four is the first to speak.

"Thank you all for coming. Tris was the love of my life. Not only that, she was my first love, and I swear she'll be my last. She taught me to live and love. She taught me to be brave and face my fears. She was my best friend."

He pauses and takes a deep breath.

"God can be so cruel to those who don't deserve it. Tris didn't deserve it, she was too innocent. I gave her all my love, and no matter where she is, she still has it. She was the spitting image of brave. I cherish every moment I've ever shared with her. She was _my _Tris. And now she's gone."

At this point, tears are streaming down his face.

"I always told Tris to be brave, always. But it seems like I can't even do that; something I continuously told her even though she already knew and was. I guess it's hard when you love you someone so much and expect them to live with you forever, until forever is cut short. I expected all of that and more, nothing else. We didn't even need a 'happily ever after'. We just needed a 'and they lived on'. It didn't have to be peaceful or happy, just as long as she was there with me. She was my anchor, and now I'm just floating, waiting hopelessly for her to come back and secure me again, even though it's impossible and unrealistic."

Four takes a shaky breath.

"I _will _make sure that Tris' legacy lives on. I swear on it till the day I die."

He looks up at the sky.

"I love you Six, now and forever."

Chris gets up and walks him off stage. You can hear his sobs like thunder, and that's what hurts me the most.

After a couple more speeches including one by Uriah, Christina, Will, Marlene, and Caleb, it's finally my turn.

I steadily get up and walk on stage.

"Tris was my big sister. She understood me better than anyone. I loved her so much-"

I held back a sob.

"Tris made a difference. She taught me to stand up for myself and to always keep my eyes on the positive things in my life. She always knew what I needed and without her, life is dull. But this song shows exactly what Tris taught me in her short time with me. Here we go."

The beat starts and I start to sing.

_It's a really old city_

_Stuck between the dead and the living_

_So I thought to myself, sitting on a graveyard shelf_

_As the echo of heartbeats, from the ground below my feet_

_Filled a cemetery in the center of Queens _

I look at Christina and Will as they smile at me. Not fake smiles, real genuine smiles.

_I started running the maze of_

_The names and the dates, some older than others_

_The skyscrapers, little tombstone brothers_

_With Manhattan behind her, three million stunning reminders_

_Built a cemetery in the center of Queens_

I look straight at Tris' portrait at the entrance to the seating and sing straight to her, as if she was actually there, listening.

_You said, remember that life is_

_Not meant to be wasted_

_We can always be chasing the sun!_

_So fill up your lungs and just run_

_But always be chasing the sun!_

Now I see Chris from the corner of my eye smile and nod at me. I smile back at him and continue singing.

_So how do you do it,_

_With just words and just music, capture the feeling_

_That my earth is somebody's ceiling,_

_Can I deliver in sound, the weight of the ground_

_Of a cemetery in the center of Queens_

I take my eyes away from Tris and look at Four, and sing to him, hoping he understands why I'm looking at him.

_There's a history through her_

_Sent to us as a gift from the future, to show us the proof_

_More than that, it's to dare us to move_

_And to open our eyes and to learn from the sky_

_From a cemetery in the center of Queens_

He does, and smiles. People are clapping now. I can see Uriah and Marlene by the corner of my eye, laughing.

_You said, remember that life is_

_Not meant to be wasted_

_We can always be chasing the sun!_

_So fill up your lungs and just run_

_But always be chasing the sun!_

I look at Christina and see her giving me a sisterly look, and a smile that makes me feel slightly better.

_All we can do is try_

_And live like we're still alive_

_It's a really old city_

_Stuck between the dead and the living_

_So I thought to myself, sitting on a graveyard shelf_

_And the gift of my heartbeat sounds like a symphony_

_Played by a cemetery in the center of Queens_

It gets really quite at this part but the noise gets louder as I continue to sing to my sister.

_You said, remember that life is_

_Not meant to be wasted_

_We can always be chasing the sun!_

_So fill up your lungs and just run_

_But always be chasing the sun!_

I look at Four again while I sing the last part of the song.

_All we can do is try_

And live like we're still alive

All we can do is try

And live like we're still alive

Four is smiling the brightest out of all of us. I cannot be more grateful.

"Tris taught me exactly that; to chase the sun. So, may all of you live long and continue chasing the sun, because that's what Tris would have wanted us to do. Thank you."

I walk off stage into the arms of Four.

"Thank you, Carol. You have no idea how much better you made me feel."

I smile at him.

"Anytime, Four. I'm glad."

Chris grabs my hand affectionately and looks at me in the eye.

"For Tris?"

I smile.

"For Tris."

And with that, I finally said 'goodbye' to Beatrice Prior, my best friend and the person who taught me to always "chase the sun".

May her legacy live forever.

….

**A/N: The end (: I hope that was good. The song is called "Chasing the Sun" by Sara Bareilles. This song reminds me of Tris and Uriah so, I actually dedicate this song to both of them.**

**Thanks again AJ for letting me use Carol and Chris in this, I hope you loved it.**

**Don't forget to review!**

**And to Tris; you taught me to be who I am, thanks for that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI INITIATES!**

**I wasn't proud of the initial story so after reading it again, I decided to update it.**

**I hope it's better:)**

**Let me know in the reviews!**

**- Sunny**


End file.
